Chapter 010
Rage (激憤, Gekifun) is the 10th chapter of the Gantz manga, written and illustrated by Hiroya Oku. Cover Page Kei Kishimoto wearing a swimsuit with Gantz suit gloves while holding an X-Gun with her fingers on the triggers. Synopsis Kurono and Kishimoto are walking home when they hear strange noises. Kurono asks if it is from a cellphone, but Kishimoto says she doesn't have one. He then wonders where it is coming from but then he drops the subject. He then cusses at the fact that no taxis are stopping for them. After which Kishimoto begins questioning him about Kato at which point Kurono decides to go find the others and asks her if she can home by herself, she answers him affirmatively and they start to go their separate ways, with Kurono thinking that Kato practically stole her from him and how he can't put up with her attitude anymore. He turns one last time to look at her before realizing that the sounds from before have stopped. Meanwhile, Kishimoto is still walking ahead in the other way finds it creepy that the noises are getting louder. She suddenly spots something in the distance just as the bomb in her head is about to go armed. She screams and runs back towards Kurono, who asks her what's wrong. She promptly vomits on the ground right in front of him, to his disgust. They walk back towards where she came from and she asks him if he can tell, he can. They both see the corpse of Goro Suzuki, who they recognize as the old man who tried to go home alone. Kurono then thinks about the middle school student thinking he might know what's going on. He then grabs the girl by her wrist, as he tells her it is dangerous. Kishimoto asks him what they're going to do and tells him that she's scared, to which he responds that he'll do whatever he can to ensure she gets home, surprising her. He thinks how cool that sounded, but wonders if now was the best time to try and impress her. Back with the others, we see that Hatanaka Hiroshi is still confronting the Adult Onion Alien. While the others Masaru Kato, Takashi Inamori, Kiyoshi Yoshioka and Yamada Masashi look on. The Onion Dad then starts screaming in rage while crying tears of blood as he looks down at Hatanaka. The others all tremble at the sight. Yamada says that he can't take it anymore and Inamori says that they're actually going to die. The alien continues to scream louder and louder which pisses Hatanaka off who winds back and head-butts him. He however only accomplishes in cracking open his own head against the dad's commenting that it is as hard as concrete. Yoshioka draws his x-gun and orders everyone to shoot the alien, much to Yamada and Inamori's shock, who however do follow his order. Hatanaka is about to shoot it whilst shouting Die!!! at which point the onion dad takes his claw like hand out of his trench coat pocket and grabs Hatanaka's head, fully surrounding it. Hatanaka tells everyone else not to shoot and tries to apologize to the alien. The onion dad however picks up his son's arm and screams at him "Babagyoni chunidamo, vwo, zondago gehniba" which apparently is his native tongue. The alien continues to squeeze Hatanaka's skull, causing him to bleed profusely and moan in pain. Inamori starts panting heavily and shouts for the alien to die, firing a shot at it from his X-Shotgun. The adult alien quickly reacts to this and uses Hatanaka as a shield to successfully block the blast with him, surprising Inamori and startling Hatanaka, who, at first, does not realize what has happened. He then comes to the conclusion that Inamori just shot him, at which he gets angry making Inamori apologize multiple times. Hatanaka tries to convince himself that the gun won't work on him and that he will survive. His body however explodes in the middle, blasting a hole through his torso which effectively separates his legs from his upper torso. It seemingly kills him ending the chapter and the first volume. Characters in Order of Appearance * Kei Kurono * Kei Kishimoto * Goro Suzuki (corpse) * Joichiro Nishi (mentioned only) * Adult Onion Alien * Hiroshi Hatanaka * Masaru Kato * Takashi Inamori * Kiyoshi Yoshioka * Masashi Yamada * Kid Onion Alien (remains) Arc Navigation Category:Manga chapters